my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanites
is the Quirk used by Daisuke Matsuda. Description Nanites gives Daisuke billions of microscopic nanites that are fused to him at a molecular level. They increase his durability and give him a minor healing factor, but their most common use is to transform parts of his body into special machines called Builds. Originally, he could transform his whole body into a combination of all his Builds called the Atlas, but after losing control of his nanites while in that form, he restricts himself to one or two Builds at a time. There is also the Omega-1 Nanite, which had deactivated itself after it realised that Daisuke couldn't control its power. It was recently activated, and provides an upgrade to his builds, as well as new ones. Weaknesses Daisuke's nanites have a cooldown period in between builds, which makes switching between two builds difficult. He also needs to be careful not to overwork his nanites, or they can start to negatively affect his body. He can circumvent the cooldown time by creating an Omega-1 build instead of a normal one, but Omega-1 builds put much more strain on his body. Usage Due to the nature of Nanites and it's abilities, Daisuke utilizes his Quirk by creating certain builds for a situation. After the Omega-1 nanite was activated, Daisuke began to favor Omega-1 builds over his originals. Builds Original Builds * Smash Hands: The first build that Daisuke created, and his most used one. They appear as massive silver gauntlets and enhance his strength. In addition to the smash hand's original assets, a drill mode allows the smash hands to function as high-powered drills and add additional power behind his strikes. Daisuke can use this to easily drill and travel through underground pathways. * Skull Stompers: The skull stompers are a pair of massive silver super boots with retractable spikes on the soles. They allow Daisuke to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the skull stompers to repel powerful enemies or kick through thick metal. * Airforce Gunner: The airforce gunner is a large silver air cannon that Daisuke can transform either arm into. Similar to a rocket launcher, it is positioned to rest on his shoulder. However, it does not produce its own ammo; instead, it sucks in a large amount of air and compresses it into an air bullet. It then proceeds to fire the compressed air with great force. * Swift Rider: The swift rider is a silver hover motorbike that Daisuke can form out of his lower legs. The vehicle can drive over any terrain and can go over 200 mph. Despite lacking wheels, the swift rider is capable of driving up vertical loops and curves. It has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block and it can be used like a shield to break through trees and incredibly thick walls. For protection, a black helmet is formed over Daisuke's head. * Blade Blazer: The blade blazer is a massive silver sword that Daisuke can transform his right arm into. It is one of Daisuke's most lethal machines. Although it is used offensively to easily cleave through objects, it can be used to deflect attacks. * Full Atlas Omega-1 Upgrades * Smash Busters: The Omega-1 upgrade for the smash hands. The gauntlets change from silver to electric blue, are much larger and stronger and have retractable spikes, and can be fired as projectile missiles and explode on impact. They are far stronger than the original versions, able to push back Gigantomachia. * Blast Launcher: The blast launcher, the upgraded version of the airforce cannon, is one of the most powerful weapons in Daisuke's arsenal. Rather than firing compressed air, the blast launcher produces six extremely powerful heat-seeking missiles. * Plasma Excalibur: The Omega-1 upgrade for the blade blazer. It is considerably larger and more impressive than the blade blazer, it has a plasma blade, granting cutting power much greater than the blade blazer. * Swift Rocket: The swift rocket, the upgraded version of the swift rider, is a much faster and more powerful build. It is considerably faster than the original Swift Rider, capable of speeds over 1,000 mph. Omega-1 Builds * Blast Caster: The blast caster is a machine that consists of a navy-colored, backpack dynamo and a long, black tentacle-like whip that extends from his right arm. It was the first build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. While the blast caster does act as a whip, Daisuke appears to have control over the appendage like a muscle; wrapping around enemies or managing to grab small objects.When freely flying through the air, Daisuke can make the whip cut and turn corners at will. He has demonstrated taking hold of objects from afar and reeling himself in. It can also channel electrical shocks powerful enough to stun an enemy. The whip can thin out and break if put under enough stress. * Laser Chucks: The laser chucks are the second build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. They are a pair of giant, metallic nunchaku that are attached to both of Daisuke's arms. He can spin them at windmilling speeds and then launch either arm at his target. Defensively, they can divert heat seeking rockets if spun fast enough. He can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse by slamming them together after spinning them, allowing him to shoot a light blue arc of energy at his enemies. * Slash Axes: The slash axes are the third pair of machines created with the Omega-1 Nanite. They are a pair of large blue axes with energized blades that Daisuke builds with his hands. The axes are so powerful that they are capable of easily slicing through a fighter jet with one slice. Despite their massive size, Daisuke still manages to fluidly fight in close combat with his enemies. * Force Shield: The force shield is a pair of navy-colored metallic gauntlets that generate blue energy shields made of highly energized atoms. The force shield can either generate two individual, circular shaped shields on each gauntlet, or it can form a dome to surround Daisuke on the ground or in mid-air. The energy shields are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage before shattering like glass. The shields can block, not only energy-type attacks, but ward off solid projectiles and physical attacks as well. If positioned well enough, the shields are capable of deflecting attacks back at the enemy. * Storm Skater: The storm skater is a blue glowing machine that Daisuke builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a regular surfing board, except it can fly at high speeds in midair. Daisuke initially had trouble creating the storm skater, but he successfully built it later on. * Atlas - Omega-1 Trivia * This quirk and most of Daisuke's builds are based on the abilities of Rex Salazar, the protagonist of the cartoon Generator Rex by Man of Action. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks